Scares Of The Nights
by Ladyy G
Summary: "You think your some tough bitch! You try and hide your pain and dignity to make you look like a badass cop. Well guess what, I'm going to show everyone who you really are. You stupid 5-0 team think your all bad because you have your precious fucking Steve McGarrett by your side!"... Ooops was that too much?
1. The Man With The Plan!

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Prologue**

**A/N: This is going to be my very new first series so excited! Mckono! Guys you have to remember that this is my First so it may not be detailed as possible but I'll do my best! As a lot of you don't know I like my Mckono stories a little casual humor/friendship/romance with a lot of angst (not too much) to it (flare). Another one can be a good strong plot and develops accurately and maturely and rush in the romance is a story I would totally read also! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Hawaii Five-0 and not the characters. *sigh***

* * *

Steve has been always noticing that Kono doesn't really get that scared much. Sure, she's a badass and everything, but she at least had to have one phobia of her own. She doesn't really get that scared of anything guns, bodies, blood, even being held at gunpoint gives her a side of feisty adrenaline. He likes that side even though he worries about her a lot. Even with Danny calling her a rookie all the time she doesn't really act like one. He wouldn't describe Kono as a rookie though she knew what she was doing every day and it made her look more like a professional. It was going to be Steve's mission to find out what kind of phobia the badass rookie really had and he was going to do it SEAL style.

If Kono ever found out what he was going to do and how to make this all happen he was going to get a load of roundhouse kicks sent to places he didn't even know that could hurt him badly. Trust him he'd seen her fight and it's definitely not just some simple defending moves.

Danny, Chin, Steve, and Kono just got done with a big case that didn't make them sleep for days especially for Kono she had bags underneath her eyes and was nearly falling asleep every minute until she was awaken in a jolt by Chin her cousin.

"Hey _cuz_ you okay?" asked Chin

"Huh... oh yeah just needed a little nap" She said with a yawn

"A little? You look like you haven't slept for nearly eight hours. Come on I'll drive you home and you can get a proper amount of sleep by then you'll be refreshed"

"Ok... Wait... What about Malia?"

Chin spoke nonchalantly "Malia will be working overtime. We better get going if you want to make it before midnight its 11pm now."

"Ok" was all she could say before getting her stuff and leaving with Chin to the parking lot.

Steve had witnessed the whole conversation between Kono and Chin and decided he could get something out of her while she was still exhausted and un-armed… hopefully he thought. Danny had already left HQ leaving all three of them. Tailgating them both making sure Chin didn't see him in his rearview mirror. Steve had seen Kono go into her house and shut the door leaving Chin to go back into his car and drive off to his house. She looked so peaceful while she was sleepy and exhausted. Shaking the thoughts out of his head and focusing on all the movements and observations. Seven minutes later all the lights were out and that was his signal. Crouching low enough and crawling so no one would thing he was a burglar or something, because let's face it that would be a really eye catcher for a boss to be sneaking around the house of a women he really highly respected and very well cared for. As he made his was up to the door way on the steps of her house and decided to pick the lock instead of making too much noise he carefully jammed the large metal figure into the keyhole and started rummaging through the hole.

The door opened and he peaked in to make sure Kono was nowhere in sight. He made his way towards her bedroom. He thought to himself it was really weird how he automatically knew where Kono's bedroom was. Maybe it was a lucky guess or a simple feeling of senses, but he really had no clue. The door to her bedroom was slightly ajar and made precautions not to make any noise. He opened her bedroom door and made his was slowly on the side of her bed. How cute he thought she was snoring very softly and in a sensual sort of way. _WAIT how could he be thinking these kind of thought he was her boss. Then suddenly…_

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD, BAD? REWIEW ^^ I ACCEPT ALL**

**HEADS UP FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


	2. All in a SEALS work

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 2: All In A SEALS Work**

**A/N: I hope all of you guys loved my first chapter. Thank you so much for the people who favorite, review, and followed! :) ~I just wanted to reply to these reviews~**

**KoVeLover: Thank you so much for reviewing it means a whole bunch to me. Steve is funny I like that he has his own personality. I can't wait for Season 3 Premiere yayyy hopefully this chapter has more detail and the right idea I had in mind for this story.**

**Jackyxoxo: I like your enthusiasm! Thanks for reviewing it made my day. I hope you like this chapter as well as I do!**

**Lily: Thanks so much for reviewing! All of your questions will be answered here! **

**Guest: Haha lol I totally understand where you're getting at with the sleeping! The ideal of that information was she has been working for 8 hours at her job plus a few more overtime for the big case when it's finally solved! I just noticed my mistake and thank you so much! Hopefully this can cover it up.**

**Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing and taking the time to read my first story! Sorry for the big cliffy but I hope you'll be pleased with chapter 2!**

**Roxtonissexy: Thank you for reviewing on my first Fanfic I'm glad you liked it and I did my best to make chapter 2 a little explained more. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The last thing Steve remembered was being pushed into the wall. Everything happened so fast that the last thing Steve thought about was Kono..

Kono didn't know what came over her one minute she was peacefully sleeping then she heard a faint sound of the door being opened from ajar. She just froze when the intruder came by the side of her bed. What really confused her was when the intruder just looked at her and smiled. "_Wait smile?" _she thought; why would he just smile? When the intruder wasn't looking she made a plan less than 5 seconds and chose her best instinct- she leaped off the bed flying into him and pushing him against the wall... hard. At that very moment she wasn't even thinking straight all she had in her mind was just kicking and fighting.

I didn't even have time to say anything because I was being charged into a wall by Kono. She sprang off the bed and into me not aware of whom she was attacking. She gave as many jabs and roundhouse kicks as she possibly could. It was dark and she was physically half sleepy so she didn't have the energy, but the adrenalin sure did wake her to the point of where she was capable of fighting off intruders-_did she know that it was me?_

_"I was so wrong" _he thought as he was still being kicked. Of course she'll be even more physical painful when she was sleepy. I didn't want to fight back because it would make her even more distressed he thought. He was pretty sure the punch called _"Love tap"_ that landed right in the face caused him a black eye. All of a sudden he was lying on the floor for a second before he heard noises that sounded like drawers being opened up. He felt something rather lightweight sit on top of him straddling him and feeling metal bracelets around his wrists- which he soon realized were handcuffs of course Kono would keep a spare handcuffs in her drawer. _"WAIT_" he thought and realized it was Kono who was putting handcuffs on him and it was also Kono straddling him. A big smirk came on his face but since it was still dark in her bedroom he was glad she didn't see it.

I had to think fast so I pushed him onto the ground and reached into the drawers for my gun, cuffs. I had to sit on him to hold him down and slapped the handcuffs on the criminal. While holding him down I grabbed my special gun that Steve gave me for my HPD graduation and put it in front of this scumbag. "You have some nerve coming into _**MY HOUSE**_ and trying to steal _**my**_ things, and what were you planning on doing to me huh; kill me, kidnap me! WHAT! Answer Me! I yelled really loud.

I thought it was cute of how she was getting frustrated, and mad. She thought there was an intruder in her house and acting totally defensive. I couldn't believe this is what she would_ actually_ do if an intruder actually came into her house- I Steve McGarrett was impressed.

I was really getting frustrated my face turned red and I was very angry on what to do. I wanted to handle it my way and prove to the team that I'm not just some rookie or newbie who doesn't know the ropes of being a five-0 so I just couldn't call HPD and be known for the rookie who works at Five-0 who couldn't protect herself. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I grabbed the gun back and headed for the switch of the lamp and turned it on. Steve felt her gun being pulled away and felt her reaching for something then heard a "click" and the room lit up. "Uh Oh" he thought. I finally got to see her bedroom and was lying faced down with Kono on top me then he heard a gasp.

"Steve?"

()()()()

Danny was sleeping very peacefully in his apartment when his phone went off. Being tired to fully look at the screen he squinted at the bright light and it was a call from Chin he pressed answer.

"Hello" he said

"Hey Danny, we have a noise disturbance at a house HPD is currently sending me the address as we speak" "neighbors reported loud banging on the walls, screaming, and also fighting. The yelling was surely belonging to a woman's voice" Chin said alertly

"Wait, isn't that HPD's job?"

"I asked them but he said we should check it out as an emergency complaint special to 5-0" Chin stated confused

On the other end of the speaker Danny could hear a low ringing tone that belonged to Chin; he figured it was the address to the noise disturbance house by HPD.

"Oh My God!" said Chin almost shaking

"What Chin what's wrong?!" said Danny sounding really alarmed

"The house belongs to Kono"...

Everything went silent

()()()()

"Steve?" Kono asked confused and mortified getting off of him

"Umm hey Kono" was all he could say before Kono cut him off.

What the hell are you doing in my house Boss! She yelled angry at him

_WOAH!_ She never called him boss only when she was furious at him _damn _he thought.

Get Up! She yelled

Steve had never shot up so quickly in his life. The sight of a really furious Kono did make him nervous of what she was going to do to him. Kono could see the clothes he was wearing black shirt and black cargo pants. She already knew that Steve was stalking her and spying on her but for what?

Why are you stalking me!? I could've killed you! She yelled very angrily

I was so mad all I wanted to do was punch him in the face again for real this time. I wasn't really angry with him I was just so embarrassed that I did all those things to him including the black eye and probably a really hard punch to the stomach with broken ribs.

"Look, I just wanted to check on you to make sure you were fine you did look really tired" was all that Steve could say.

Chin and Danny never drove that fast in their entire lives and they were really starting to get worried about Kono. Danny tried to call Steve but each time he would call Steve it would go straight to voicemail and it was really annoying him. Chin was getting really worried about his cousin and hoped she would be safe until he got there. He couldn't understand why there would be a noise complaint at 1am. At _her_ house

As soon as the car pulled up to the driveway they got out and were about to set out a perimeter outside of her house, but as soon as they got out of the car they caught someone walking out of the door of Kono's house. The dim shadows and light shined and they both got a glance at the person- it was Steve.

Chin and Danny both ran up to Steve who they noticed that he had a black eye on the right. "Where's Kono?", "Is she alright?", "Why do you have a black eye?" Asked chin feeling really concerned. Steve just shrugged it off and she "She's fine" and walked off to Danny. As soon as Steve was out of Chin's sight he heard the door being opened and closed shut revealing Kono and she looked like she seen a ghost " I'm not finish Steve!" As soon as Kono caught sight of the two she immediately froze and stood their stunned. "What happened?" Chin said going up to her and trying to calm her down

"He broke into my house!" she said

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing; _Steve_ broke into _Kono's_ house? Now that is something he would like to hear more about. Danny was able to pull him aside away from the view of Kono and Chin and said, "What the hell happened?"

After Steve told him everything about wanting to make sure she was okay but she totally misinterpreted it the wrong way. Danny was shocked and a loss for words. Chin walked around the corner of her house "Kono said she just wants everyone to leave and go home" He turned to Steve "Brah, I suggest you go home this time she looked really embarrassed and pale" Danny had to explain everything to Chin about why Steve was at Kono's house at 12am and surprisingly Chin just accepted it and nodded good night to everyone and left in his car. Danny and Steve drove together in silence until Danny broke the silence "You could have just been a regular person and not go SEAL mode and break into her house to see if she was fine"

Steve sighed he knew Danny was right but if he didn't do it very sneaky and SEAL mode he wouldn't have gotten that little piece of information about Kono of what she was scared of.

I just wanted to see how she would react

"What, like scaring her half to death?"

"I didn't mean to scare her I just wanted to see how she would react. "

"It's just that as her boss I would like to see where her physical tactics and cat like reflex would stand on this team"

Danny cut in before he could finish "Oh! So is this going to be a regular thing huh y... you're going to start breaking into my house or Chins and see how _"we" _would react what is this some kind of seal tactic of yours?"

Steve grinned at the sight of Danny making his rants again, but then his eye started to hurt and throb. Danny noticed that to while he was driving back to Steve's house." You should clean that up as soon as you get home and take an aspirin. It doesn't look like it needs a bandage." Danny pulled into the driveway of Steve's house and once Steve closed the door of his house he drive off.

Once Steve was finally inside of his house he sat on the couch thinking about Kono. She did look really embarrassed thought Steve he wondered what would happen tomorrow at work when she arrived early at the office for work.

_Work_ he thought the day he would have to face Kono and remember that he broke into her house deliberately and spooked her out enough to go crazy. He hoped things would turn out better then expected and with that he took an aspirin and went to bed.

Kono stood still looking out of her window thinking that she would have to face him tomorrow at work and remember that she was the one who went berserk and kicked him in the face to get a black eye. I was so embarrassed I can't believe I did that to my boss he probably hates me she thought, and with that she went to bed thinking about tomorrow and facing him.

* * *

**WHADDYA THINK! GOOD, BAD? REVIEW!**

**-Hope**


	3. A New Case!

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 3: A New Case!**

**A/N: Hey guys Im soo sorry I haven't been uploading stories in the past 4 days. I've been extremely busy with 8th grade, plus I just started last week and I already have homework and projects being started on. Plus im SICK, and I absolutely hate it one of the reasons why I hate going to school is because at some point you get sick and it sucks. -_-**

* * *

Kono awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. The pounding in her head was unbelievable excruciating. She didn't get that much sleep last night and had to face Steve. She groaned and swung her legs out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Kono arrived early at HQ avoiding running into anybody about last night especially Steve. "Thank God!" she said to herself quietly when there was nobody there. She decided to go into her office, close the door and start on paperwork. She had to think of some plan to avoid Steve through the whole day but if she did make it noticeable Steve would immediantly notice and try to talk to her or have a one on one conversation in his office.

Steve walked in the office 10 minutes later hoping to have nobody at HQ except him so he can think about what he was going to say to Kono, but once he caught sight of the rookie outside the glass doors one word was going through his mind.

"Crap" he muttered underneath his breath

Steve notices that as soon as he opened the doors Kono looked up and had a little smile on her face just as Steve was about to return the favor Kono quickly looked down and slumped in the back of her chair hiding her face in paperwork.

"I'm so stupid!" Kono thought to herself "arrg" I thought it was Chin that came in HQ. I wanted to let him know I was okay without comin into my office so I decided to give him a smile, but it was Steve and i felt hot and flushed all over again. I quickly buried my face into my paperwork.

"I was really dissapointed about Kono's reaction" thought Steve I might as well try and get a reading on her, he smiled about that idea

He looked really mad and had that aneurysm face he always does that makes Danny complains about non-stop. He walked staright to his office not looking at nothing else once he was inside his office he shut the doors and sat in his chair.

Kono was really uncomfortable. What freaked me out was he was staring at me for a full 7 minutes! I tried really hard not to accidently look up and pretend he wasn't there.

()()()()

Chin and Danny walked in HQ both holding files in their hands noticing that neither of them were still not talking to each other, and they didn't even notice them when they came in.

"Do you think Kono is still embarrased about last night?" asked Danny

"I don't know, but sooner or later they will have to talk to each other whether they like it or not" piped in Chin

"Earth to Chin! Kono is stubborn and Steve is.. uh.. i dont know STUBBORN" Danny stated throwing his hands in the air in a friendly statement gesture.

"Well, then were going to make them talk" Chin said mischieviously

"I dont even want to know" Danny said smiling

Danny went and tapped on Steve's door making him snap out of his trance and look up at him. "Steve we have a case, hostage at a School at O'ahu" Dann said looking professionally.

"Okay"

Chin went and tapped on Kono's door making her look up from her paperwork. Wierd she was doing paperwork? She hates paperwork. "Cuz, we have a case local kidnapping at O'ahu School.

"Okay" she said

Kono got up and walked though her office doors the same time as Steve stepped out of his. She ignored him and went straight to the smartboard and quickly began pulling up the maps of the School and possible suspects from withnesses point of view. "Okay, we have 2 possible suspects in the O'ahu district middle school; everybody is currently on lockdown students and teachers are being taken as hostages. The telephones and intercoms have been disconnected." said Kono while pullign up the records. "The names are Tyler Harris has a rap sheet ranging between kidnapping to murder and Andrew Mullards wanted for kidnapping and murder charges."

"How can two peole take students and teachers as hostage without _one_ getting out of control?" asked Danny

"We might be dealing with some inside job working for the School as undercover teachers." Steve said efficiently

"This might of been planned." Chin said being concerned

"Were about to find out" Steve said glancing to everybody but keeping his eyes on Kono "Grab your gear and get ready for action"

"Kono your with me" Steve said while heading out the door.

Kono looked straight at him with a blank face. She looked at Chin and Danny who had an expression like "Ohhhhh your in trouble with the _boss_" look. "Great, riding with the boss." She thought to herself while walking to McGarrett's car.

All Kono could think of was: "How bad can it be?"

* * *

**HOW ABOUT THIS ONE! LOL GOOD, BAD? REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND EVEN FOLLOWING! ^^**

**-Hope**


	4. The Talk

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

**Before we read the story I just want to take the time to honor those brave people that risked their lives for 9/11. I was probably 2 or 3 years old at the time and I don't remember anything about that day, but I do know that I respect and honor those courageous acts of Policeman, Firefighters, Soldiers, and even Bystanders who wanted to save everybody from those buildings but knew they would have to risk their lives and not being able to come home to their loved ones. My blessings go out to each and everyone of those people who died and to the people who lost someone they deeply cared about on that very faitle day. Amen. 33**

* * *

Kono hurried to McGarrett's car where he was leaning against the hood smiling, and watching her every move. Then came Danny and Chin who looked to the left, but kept walking foward to contain their laughters and snorts. Kono looked back and saw them catching both of their eyes. She gave the death stare and their laughter and grins dropped faster than you can say "go."

I noticed when Kono came out of the office buliding she looked very distraught. I tried to make eye contact with her but it was almost as if she was ignoring me on purpose and was telling her mind to look foward."_Fine_" he thought in his mind _"if Kono won't realise and talk to me then it looks like I'll have to make her talk to me in the car_." Super Seal Style, we all know how that went. He decided to open up the passenger door for her. She would have to say at least _thank you_ he thought as he turned around and his hand went staright for the handle. He'll just have to think of something fast in the car.

While Kono was looking back at Chin and Danny to keep them in check she didn't see McGarrett or the side of the door and bumbed into both at the same time hitting her sided. "Damnit!" Kono screeched out loud causing Chin and Danny to spin their head so fast to see if the rookie was okay and not in danger. "How can this get any worse!" Kono thought.

**_She was proven wrong_**

_In a split second she fell backwards_

**_BUT!_**

She found herself in the big trusty hand of McGarrett. He had catched her at a split second when he had turned around at the slightest touch of the bump, his hand was on her back, and the other one was holding her arm pulling it towards him until she was on her two feet. She smiled and Kono was a little flabbergasted, but managed to fake a smile. "Thanks.." she mumbled and went to the passenger side of the door which was already open, climbed in and shut the door. Steve quickly shook his head and went straight to the driver side and started up the truck, of course Danny and Chin saw the whole thing while getting into their car pretending not to look.

"Is that what I think i just saw?" mumbled Danny to Chin while he put the car into drive gear.

"yep" said Chin, "Lets just hope this was the ice breaker to their whole _talk_ in the car drive."

"I hope so because I have a feeling things are going to get awkward in that car ride"

_"Cuz_ you got it all wrong things _already _got awkward." said Chin while driving toward the street following behind McGarrett's truck.

()()()()

Kono couldn't think of anything to do while being in the car with your boss. It was starting to make her flush, and all she could do was stare at the window and pray that he wouldnt try to talk to her. I could feel his eyes on me time to time while he was driving. I was starting to get pale and flushed it was a nightmare

_I can't stand it Im going to talk to her_ argued Steve to himself

"Look Kono I know what happened last night but theirs nothing to be embarrased about." Steve said bluntly

Kono was wide eyed he cant believe he talked to her she thought he was mad at her. Kono frantically thought of what to say but whenever she opened her mouth nothing came out then he spoke again

"I just wanted to say that because I noticed you were avoiding me, and about last night im sorry I broke into your house its just that.. welll... I just wanted to make sure you were okay you didn't look like you got enough sleep yestarday _or today either _. Hey, I dont blame you if you thought I was a criminal, well you did think I was a criminal since you cuffed me, put a gun infront of me, and you did interrogate me on the floor" I kinda had to add the last part just to lighten the mood Steve thought.

Steve turned his head for a second to look at her. She was still looking out the window, but Steve did notice that she had a smile across her face that only her cheeks shown it, but it quickly dissapeared. Steve knew that something else was bothering her, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Kono smiled becuase she new he was trying to lighten the mood. She had to say something but she still had this thing going through her mind all day and it was tearing her apart all day and last night. She didnt even get that much sleep last night becuase of this image that Steve and her wouldn't be the same again

"I thought you hated me" Kono mumbled still looking out the window hoping he never heard her, but infact Steve _did_ hear her " I thought you were embarrases about me doing that stuff to you, but you were just checking on me and i gave you a black eye" Steve immediantly stopped the car immediantly infront of the building without getting out of the car.

"Kono you listen hear and you listen good I never and never will hate you for the rest of my life. I dont see you as just a co-worker. Kono, I see you as _ohana_ and _ohana_ always stick together no matter what, okay?" Steve said

Steve smiled at her trying to catch her eyes and when he did he just stared into them. Kono looked at him and gave a smile and hugged him. She knew everything was okay.

"Im sorry I gave you a roundhouse kick in the eye, boss" kono said half laughing putting emphasis on the "boss" while getting out of the car

"Don't push your luck its not that bad just a scratch." Steve said almost sounding serious.

Are you trying to get yourself another roundhouse kick from me?" Kono said playing serious

Steve was going to say a whitty comment to her when Chin came up and said "Guys I think we should start planning permeters around the School and a search and rescue exit. This looks serious then we actually thought it would be."

* * *

**AWWWW THEY MADE UP^^ 3 GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON THIS ONE GOOD, BAD? REVIEW!**

**-Hope**


	5. The Desperate Call

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 5: Desperate Calls**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Steve said.

"It turns out that one of the suspects claimed to have put a bomb in the School building shaped like what it appears to be a cylinder canister, and a lot of wires that look like some aren't even apart of the bomb itself" Chin said abruptly.

"How do you know if it's a _real_ bomb, and not a fake one?" Kono said a little skeptical.

"I wondered the same thing until they sent this" Chin gave them a letter and a photograph. The photo showed the bomb diffuser time; 25:14. "The suspects dropped this big box through the window, but inside was just two documents: The photograph and the letter."

Steve and Kono both looked at the letter together analyzing the document in their hands. The letter read:

_To 5-0:_

_Catch me if you can._

_ - Your Worst Nightmare_

The letter was written in blood and smears all over the paper

"Bag it up for evidence and have Charlie analyze it!" Steve said determined to catch those killers and bring them to justice.

Why are Tyler Harris and Andrew Mullards holding a whole School hostage? They never got this messy in 2 years, so why give up on not being sent to jail? Demanded Kono while being frustrated on this case. "It just doesn't make sense!" Kono said while sighing in frustration and defeat.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's something more than getting caught and going to prison. He's holding the school hostage for leverage of something. Steve said

Danny later joined the team looking very distressed. They all just stared at him while he was walking up to the rest of the 5-0 team with a cell phone in his hand. When he joined the team all he could do was shake his head, and hand Steve the phone.

"It's for you Steve" Danny said bluntly

Steve just looked at him confused and baffled while grabbing the phone and putting it to his ear.

"_Cuz_, I thought you said all telephones were disconnected" Chin said looking at Kono.

"They actually were" piped in Danny "I think they shut down the power all over the school except for the north side and for the phone, well it probably belonged to one of the teachers".

"So, If the criminals are on the other side of the building keeping watch of the children and teachers then who's on the north side calling?" Chin said looking confused

"The ring leader" Kono said wide eyed with concerned.

()()()()

"Hello?" Steve said while putting the phone to his ear.

"Ah commander, so nice to hear from the one and only Steve McGarrett. Tell me Steve, when you were a Navy SEAL do you torture them first or kill them? See, because I personally think torture just brings them pain by knowing there going to die." The anonymous voice said sounded very deep and full of darkness.

"If you ever hurt those children or teachers I swear Ill."

"You'll do what Steve?" He said cutting him off mid-sentence "All my life I always hear everyone talk about you. How great you are saving everyone's lives. They just praise you like a freaking goddess! But, lurking in the shadows is me and it's time to teach everyone a lesson they'll never forget, make them finally notice me, and praise me for my work of art!" He said intimidating Steve.

"Work of art what are you crazy! You'll never get away with this!"

You don't get it Steve don't you? I have the upper hand now! You can't win and you never will! My project is going to be the best thing that ever happened to this world besides your stupid task force!" He said nearly shouting and laughing hysterically.

"What project?" demanded Steve shouting and getting frustrated his guy who is clearly getting under his skin.

It then came out in a whisper that not even the people around him could hear. It was a faint noise but Steve managed to make it out in his head

"5-0"

*line went dead*

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and turned around to look at his team. He was going to explain his plan on getting inside the building and taking down this SOB once and for all. A loud ringing echoed throughout the teams distance. At first Steve thought that it was one of the suspects calling to reveal more of his dark and twisted plans, but it was Chin's cell phone.

Chin answered it and turns out it was Charlie. One of the officers was kindly enough to drop off the evidence at Charlie's lab, and he was calling with the results.

"I got a sample off your letter written by the blood smears." Charlie announced

"Did you get a hit?" Chin asked waiting for the million dollar answer

"Yeah, some girl in her late 20's named Holly Anderson, but don't bother she doesn't work at the school."

"Can you give me her address and her occupation?" Chin said wanting to find out more about this Holly girl, and why was her blood written in a letter?

"Uhm I can't" Charlie said not wanting to give out the answer

"Why not?" Chain said

"Because Holly Anderson died 5 months ago"

* * *

**OOOOO DID I SPOOK YOU OR WHAT! GOOD, BAD? REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS ENJOYING THIS CHAPTER SO FAR. HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! :)**

**-Hope**


	6. Plan B

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 6: Plan B**

**WHO IS READY FOR THE NEW SEASON PREIMIER OF..._ ** DRUM ROLL ** _ HAWAII FIVE-0! IM SO STOKED GUYS! :)**

* * *

Chin got off the phone from Charlie and didn't look too happy about the news he received. How can a girl who died 5 months ago suddenly have her blood on a letter to Five 0? He also wanted to know what happened on the phone between Steve and the killer, but he would ask that later. Right now they needed to figure out the who and why.

"The blood in handwriting belongs to a girl in her mid-twenties named Holly Anderson. She died 5 months ago though."

"Got It!" Kono said as she typed up her personal record on her phone

Steve had a feeling of relief washed over him from their make-up conversation int he car. It felt so good to be able to smile and look at Kono without her having to look away or not even look at her at all instead she happily returned the favor. He was just so worried about that call earlier it didn't make sense. What did he mean he had the upper hand? They were Five-0 they could catch any bad guy in a blink of an eye. But, why would he have revenge on Steve's team?, and what did he mean about justice and his projects? Being too wrapped up in his questions he didn't even notice the beautiful Hawaiian calling his name before him.

"Steve?" Kono asked looking at him, he was clearly day dreaming or thinking way too hard. Kono then began looking directly at Steve and waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Steve!" she yelled.

"Huh!" Steve suddenly snapped out of what he was thinking about and looked at Kono. She then went back to what she was saying

"Uhm, as I was saying Andrew and Tyler have an extra member into their killing scheme. I think the ring leader commits the crime then takes their blood as a momentum. Then, later on when he kills someone else he plants the same blood as the previous victim only to throw cops off the lead. Which turns into a cold case. His 2 assistants or in this case have a job of getting rid of all evidence plus the body!"

"WOW!" came a voice from Chin, Danny, _and _Steve.

Suddenly Steve noticed a black car pulled up along with other cars that were the same but different drivers. He suddenly recognised that car anywhere and was capable of spotting it a mile away.

_"Governor."_

The governor slowly got out of the truck and made his way towards Steve and his team.

"Governor, what are you doing here?" Steve said confused of his presence.

" I just got news that our 2 years searching for these allegedly killers surfaced and now our in Hawaii. I got word that their holding hostages."

"Sir, there has been a kidnapping and hostage at the school. My colleague believes that there is a ring leader who commits murders and 2 assistants who have personal crimes on their own, but still get rid of evidence by all means. Including the body." Steve said this while looking at the governor, but keeping an eye on Kono.

"Well I hope she is right on this lead McGarrett. I can't afford another publicity story of why the killers are still on the run off the grid."

"Yes sir." responded Steve, _how did he know it was Kono? Probably he sensed it when he was looking at Kono the entire time. Was it that obvious?_ he thought

The governor walked back to his car with his backup guards and drove off.

"So boss what know?" Kono asked eagerly waiting to kick some ass.

"We need a plan." Steve said

()()()()

_*Oahu School Building:_ _Suspects POV*_

"Yo we need to have a plan about our hostages so we can get some bling you with me?" Andrew said

Yeah, don't tell me what to do I'm the leader so I make the calls around here got it." Their leader said bluntly

"Yeah boss.. whatever" They said in unison

"We need to get out of this building before five 0 comes up with a plan to catch us, and we all know our work isn't finish... yet"

Tyler began very angrily "WAIT! so what was the point of keeping the school hostage if we were not going to do anything?"

"WE needed to get their attention, you know something big they cant's refuse, but what they don't know is that their falling into a _trap_. ONCE we get out of here we need to start planning our revenge on Five-0. I have a buddy who can help us go off the grid but still be in Hawaii with no one noticing not even the CIA will know where we are.

"Like last time?" Tyler said interrupting him in

"Yes, definitely like last we'll start stalking them and harassing them until I give the signal... Got It?"

"Good plan boss" they smirked "They'll never know what hit them"

"Wait." Andrew said "What about the bomb?"

"Ugh you stupid idiot there is no bom its fake!"

"ohhh, but if we hold the School hostage and Five-0 outside completely surrounding the place. How do 3 people successfully manage to get out without no one noticing us.?

"Easy" the boss said he then began looking at both of his assistants Tyler and Andrew. Before saying the surely unspoken answer

_"We don't"_

* * *

**OMG THE BOMBS A FAKE! SO, WHERE DID THEY GET THAT PICTURE? ;) GOOD, BAD? REVIEW!**

**-Hope**


	7. AWOL

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 7: AWOL**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm posting this story earlier for a special occasion. Hawaii Five-0 is tonight at 10pm and I'm so excited!**

* * *

"Everybody knows the plan" Steve spoke into his ear piece sending the message to everyone.

"Yep" Chin spoke into his piece.

"Ready" Danny said while staying put behind the building while behind Steve.

"Let's kick some ass" Kono said behind Chin in front of the building.

Steve smiled how could this woman make his nervousness for this mission feel better? She obviously had an effect on him.

"Go on 3" Steve said while being quiet so no one heard in the building.

_3...2...1_

Steve kicked the doors open leading to the school court-yard with Danny following right behind him. Steve motioned for Danny to follow him to the 3 different halls in the back of the school: 600,700, and 800 hall. They both checked all the halls cautious because they both knew that Andrew and Tyler were keeping them hostage and kidnapping them, They first went to the 600 hall and checked it surprisingly no one was watching the halls and the students and teachers were not bound or hurt at all. Steve immediately went to open the door and Danny helped, everyone slowly got up and followed Five-0 out of the building they knew the drill of being rescued. After they got outside police and medical staff quickly went to work.

Chin and Kono went to the front of the school where there was the courtyard, cafeteria room, and the P.E. room. Chin motioned to Kono to check the P.E. room and locker area while Chin checked the rest of the courtyard including the cafeteria. Chin quickly scanned the perimeter and found no traces of Andrew, Tyler or their unknown leader he was getting a bad feeling about this. It turns out Chin was right about his instinct because what he didn't know that someone very close by was watching them. He chuckled in disbelief knowing his _team_ was setting the Five-0 team up, and the worst part was they didn't even know it.

Steve was getting really confused for the next 2 halls all he got was the same action: open the door, teachers and students not hurt nor bound, helping them to the police and medical response to get checked out. Danny noticed the same thing too and they both went to check-in with Chin while keeping their guard up and walking stealthy toward the front of the school. Steve was also wondering_ "Wheres the bomb?"_

()()()()

Kono Kalakaua first thought about going into the building would be an open-and-shut case. Of course her reason was the prince charming McGarrett would save the teachers and students, now she wasn't so sure about it as she walked through the eerie, humongous building. She hasn't heard from the rest of the team yet and figured they were still scoping around the school. After she went into the doors of the huge gymnasium she checked behind the bleachers thinking someone would had hidden there but no one was there. She made her way toward the boys locker room and opened the big bulky, steel handle bars causing it to creek in terror.

"Such a _stupid_ cop" the leader said to himself while watching Kono move into the boys locker room. "She honestly thought that we would be in the boys locker room. How unremarkable stupid for a _girl_ cop."

Andrew spoke up "Hey, she is stupid for a cop, but she is pretty hot."

"You say that about every girl we see, _especially_ _Holly_." Tyler said while walking towards the group in the girls locker room. We better get a move on before she comes into the girls locker room next. You got the doubles boss?"

The leader smiled an evil sly smile "Of course I have them I'm not an idiot Tyler" He got up and walked to the shower curtain while pulling the curtain aside their lay 3 teacher men wearing black clothes holding guns.

"Good thinking about switching clothes boss that was genius! Those stupid cops won't know what hit them" Tyler said in agreement.

The leader went up to the three teachers disguised as them and pulled each of them by their collars "Now, you listen to me and you listen good. When that cop comes through that door I want you to do everything in your power to hurt her. I need enough time to sneak out and get in with the crowd outside. If you ever try to pull a fast one on me or rat us out. I will personally hunt you and kill you got it!

The three teachers quickly nodded in agreement and hid in the shower curtains waiting for their que to attack an innocent officer.

"Good, let's go" he said as he led Andrew and Tyler to the little office. Inside was a ladder leading straight to the roof at the end of the School where no one could see them or notice them slipping into the crowd unseen.

Kono was at a dead-end with the boys locker room. She heard Steve in her ear piece saying if she was alright and that he was coming to back her up as well. She assumed that Chin and Danny went to help the civilians in need including the children. She quickly made her way toward the girls locker room opening it up and moving quickly to scan the area and make sure it was safe.

As soon as she stepped by the lockers in the back she instantly fell to the ground and was in pain. Someone had hit her legs from behind making her drop her gun and winced in pain. Remembering what happened at her house with McGarrett her fast instincts kicked in and she immediately got up and was about to throw a punch behind her when someone grabbed her arms in behind and pulled it farther down causing her to release a screech in pain. She was really mad now she lifted up one foot and sent it flying backward hitting the man's soft spot. The men released his grip on Kono's arm, then dropped down on his knees and groaned hitting the floor and moaning in pain.

Kono was going to finish him off and cuff him when she suddenly felt a blow to her head and her head violently pushed forward causing her to stumble. She managed to look back and see who it was. There was another guy behind her and one on the floor already. He was holding a towel rack that had blood at the end of it. _It was her blood. _Kono wasn't going to go down without a fight she managed to sway a punch at the guy who fell backward and landed on the ground she stumbled forward blood already dripping down her neck managed to grab her cuffs and cuff them both.

I didn't what to think when I entered the gym. I heard a screech in pain and I _knew_ it was Kono. I rushed to the girl's locker room and ran into this guy who was trying to escape. A few punches and I cuffed him to a pole and went to check Kono immediately. All I could think of was her. As I ventured further down the hall I saw her; covered in blood and was nearly steadying herself.

"Kono!" I yelled as I rushed toward her.

"Steeeveeee" Kono said as she nearly fell to the ground. Disoriented

I rushed to her and grabbed her making sure I was careful enough. I noticed she had a hard time walking so I had no choice but to carry her. I steadied her and grabbed her by the back and feet. I quickly carried her out of the locker room. On the way out I was met with a police officer who made all the arrests. He swore they will have to go through him if they ever wanted to hurt his Kono again. He blamed himself for not having Kono's back when he said he would. He just wish he would have been their early and save her, but he wasn't he failed her

"Steveeee…wha…..what….happen…..I...I...don…..know" Steve could tell Kono was clearly suffering from speech blur and a concussion In the back of her head. Blood was dripping down her face. Her golden brown eyes no longer glowed, but only frantically searched the area she was in

"Shhh... It's gonna be alright Kono" I soothed her. Looking into her eyes I said "Your gonna be fine;.. you're gonna be just fine." I never took my eyes off of her as I made my way out of the building.

As soon as Steve was outside with Kono in his arms a medic was already on the scene by his side helping her. Chin and Danny were just getting done talking to a teacher who saw the kidnapping. They turned around and saw Kono in her condition.

"Kono!" they both yelled in unison running to her.

"What happened?" Chin said staying by Kono's side looking at Steve who was worried too.

"When I got to her she was already disoriented, she had a severe concussion based off the look on the back of the head. I noticed she was walking with a limb too but I'm not sure." Steve said out of breath. Chin looked like he felt responsible for all of this, but Steve couldn't blame him. It was his fault she was like this, It was his fault he didn't have her back after all she was suppose to be with him today, even if it was just to try and aplogise to her he still felt responsible.

The same medic working on Kono and treating her wounds came out of the truck and approached the three men. "Sir, It appears she has a severely concussion on the back of her head that will need sutures immediately. I noticed she had a limb on her legs indicating that she was hit in the back of the shins. There was a really distinct bruising that was un-noticeable at first sight, but it seems that she has severe bruising on her arms that also indicates she was grabbed forcefully and held to the full extent than her arms were capable of going behind her back."

"We will begin starting the procedure now commander then give her some pain meds afterwards. She will need to go to the emergency hospital afterwards for a medical procedure." with that the medic walked off and began starting the procedure.

All Steve, Chin, and Danny could do was wait and hope that Kono would be okay. What they didn't notice whle being so busy focusing on Kono Is the busy crown gathering looking very worried. Lies in the very back appears 3 dangerously criminals starting their revenge on a 5-0 member. Its the start to the 5-0's worst nightmare.

* * *

**OOOOOO THE PLOT THICKENS! DA DA DAAA SO WHO DO YOU THINK WILL BE THE PRIME TARGET OF THE H50 TEAM? GOOD, BAD? REVIEW!**

**-Hope**


	8. Reunions

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 8: Reunions**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on much to update. :( School has been so overwhelming and projects are handed out almost every week. Since this week is Thanksgiving I finally have time! :)) BTW I updated ALL my stories including this one due to reviews of confusion over POV. So, before you read this one you may want to read the other ones just to let your mind get cleared (if you want!)**

* * *

Kono awoke to the pounding sensation in her head. Discovering that it came form her alarm clock she sat upright in her bed making her way to the bathroom. Dancing on the cold tiles on her way- she hated that. Once she got ready she hopped into her car finally happy to drive since she was able to get off those crutches, but sadly had to stick to pain killers.

Steve was so happy, today was the day Kono was able to come to work. Though she would be dissapointed because their was no hot cases today just relaxing. Danny, Chin, and Steve all planned a surprise party for her official day back. The whole office was dark thanks to the blinds to maintain the effect of the surprise. Streamers and her favorite surfboards completed the office. Steve also prepaired a special cake including chocolate cake- duh her favorite of course with special Li Hi Mui gummy bears inside. Decorating the top with little plastic surfboards and saying "Welcome Home Kono!" Steve couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Yup, he was definently in love.

Kono was having a good day so far except for the rish of cars in the morning, she almost got in 2 car accidents but luckily dodged them with her speeding sirens- hey its what gets you to HQ faster. It came with the perks of being a cop. She made it to HQ and got out of her car. Walked up to the building and opened the door revealing the long hallway to the doors of 5-0.

I was so ectastic to be at 5-0 again but at the I've been really nervous since the last mission I went on. I've also been incredibly paranoid of my surroundings. Of course Danny or Chin didn't seem to notice _ecpecially Steve. _Im sure it was just nothing and everything will be back to normal. Without noticing I been rambling on and on about me, reminds me of Danny. Im finally at the front door of 5-0.

"Why is it so dark?"

I grabbed the front door and open it letting myself in. I almost have a heart-attack pulling out my gun when the lights turn on, and my ohana jumps and screams "Welcome Back Kono!" I smile while running up to each of them. I kiss each of them on the cheek following by a hug to show thankfulness and being blessed.

At first when Steve told me about having a surprise party for my _cuz_ I was skeptical but having to see the look on my cousins face was priceless couldn't have done it better myself. She looked like she was about to cry, but that could have been the swelling talking. She came up to me and gave a kiss on the cheek and hugging me very tightly until I could barely breathe. "Thanks _cuz_." she said "Welcome back _cuz_." I said

Kono came up to Danny kissing him on the cheek and hugging him. "Thank you Danny!" his next response made her laugh with glee "Anything besides a luau and Kalua Pork!" he said with a chuckle everyone rolled their eyes and smiled with laughter.

I saved the best for last Kono thought, but Steve didn't notice. I walked up to him looking into his blue icy eyes and kissed his cheek. Hugging him tightly and saying the words.

I was so nervous when Kono came up to me last. She looked at me and I looked at her she then leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I'll never forget that kiss it wasn't like she gave Chin and Danny. She then hugged me and said to me very softly "Thank you Steve This is the best thing you ever did for me. I'll never forget it.. ever!"

"Im so happy to hear that Kono, Im glad that you're okay." Steve said with a smile.

"Eww stop getting mushy!" Danny said with a laugh. Chin shook his head "Come on lets have some Li Hi Mui Cake!" Chin said

Steve looked around as his ohana was coming together like a family like anything counld'nt get any worse, but in fact it did.

"Steve, Kono in my office now!" Governor was furious.

* * *

**OOOO KONO AND STEVE IS IN TROUBLE! GOOD, BAD? REVIEW! :)**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK THE GOVERNOR WANTS TO TALK ABOUT WITH STEVE AND KONO? ANSWER IN REVIEW!**

**-Hope**


	9. Put Out On Spotlight

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 9: Put Out On Spotlight**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was fun to write it. I took a viewers ask because I know my writing is very confusing on POV. Guys, this is my first chapter so I guess I'm still learning the ways around it, but thank you so much for helping me to make this story better for your enjoyment. Thanks for the tip!**

* * *

**Governors POV.**

"I'm in charge of a highly élite task force. I became appointed because my superiors thought I would be capable of the job, so when I learn my task force loses 2 highly dangerous criminals because of a situation between _fake_ criminals and an officer, your job Officer Kalakaua not only gets put on the spotlight but as mine too. So I ask you again what happened."

**Konos POV.**

I begin to explain to the Governor about everything; the mission, the fight, and Steve saving me.

"What do you mean fake criminals weren't those the real ones"

"They were just regular teachers posed as them" the governor explained how they got orders from Tyler to stall her by beating her up or they were going to kill him. As of course, they had no choice.

"It looked real for a moment. Wait why wasn't I notified?" Kono was getting annoyed looking at Steve for an answer.

The governor chimed in "Officer Kalakaua you shouldn't be blaming Steve no-one except me knew and I'm telling the 5-0 task force to keep watch of their own surroundings we are entering bad blood territory and we don't know the extent of their beings. I want you all to go home and get some rest. I want fresh eyes and everyone on deck handling this case until we solve it. I will be handling the remain cases to the Honolulu Police Department and they will be handling those cases. Do I make my self clear Commander McGarrett and Officer Kalakaua.

**Steves POV**

I just sat there stunned. I agreed with Governor Denning, and well lets face it this case was probably going to be tough and dangerous by the day and I could just feel it. My senses acting crazy and then I knew this _was_ going to get dangerous and it could happen to anyone even _me._

Kono and I got up and left his office as we headed down the hallway i turned to see Kono's face it looked like something was on her mind, but I couldn't make of it. We told Chin and Danny while finishing up the party and they seemed to both have the reacting Kono and I had when the Governor told us so I guess they were well aware of the dangers too. We then left HQ one by one not adding suspicion Chin, Danny, and all was left was Kono.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Steve, I'm fine. I'll be alright till morning. I should ask you the same."She added with a laugh

"Hey, I'm not the one who got crutches and pain meds just sayin'"

"Watch it Commander" Kono said half joking "I may be wounded, but I can still kick ass!"

"I'm sure you can" I said as we walked out of the building to our cars "But seriously Kono.."

"Yeah Steve?"

"Please be careful" was the last words I said as she got into her car and looked at my eyes

"I will Steve" she said as she started her car and drove away. By then I could tell _she meant it._

**Konos POV.**

It was nearly nighttime as the sun came down showing the beautiful sunset. Coming back from my surf made me feel more relaxed. Though I had this weird feeling like _someone was watching me, eh might still be in my head. I didn't let it get to me._

I come out of my trance when I hear the phone ring I think it's Steve when I check the caller I.D. Thats wierd _Unknown Caller _I pick it up

_Hello?_

_*breathing*_

_Hello? Who is this?_

_*whispers* death..._

_The phone goes dead._

I jump and almost scream when I hear a loud bang coming from the front of my house. I grab my gun and check my house... nothing.

I grab a chair and sit there all night with the lights on because well, lets face it this is the first time I'm actually scared of something. _dying.. _This is the first time I'm scared of the night.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? WAS IT HORRIBLE OR GOOD? DID I GET THE POV RIGHT :) OR STILL NO :( PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR EVERYONE STILL READING AND REVIEWING WITH ME:)**

**-Hope**


	10. New Faces

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Nights **

**Chapter 10: New Faces**

**A/N: Hey guys. *sheepish grins* so I'm sorry i didn't update this FOREVER since its Valentines I thought, why not update my old story Scares Of The Night. hehe anyway Thank you to my beta Azar443 once again for re-reading and editing it I really appreciate it! So review and i just might update this story again this week! ^^**

* * *

_**Previously on Scares Of The Nights:**_

_**Konos POV.**_

_It was nearly nighttime as the sun came down showing the beautiful sunset. Coming back from my surf made me feel more relaxed. Though I had this weird feeling like someone was watching me, eh might still be in my head. I didn't let it get to me._

_I come out of my trance when I hear the phone ring I think it's Steve when I check the caller I.D. That's wierd, Unknown Caller I pick it up_

_Hello?_

_*breathing*_

_Hello? Who is this?_

_*whispers* death..._

_The phone goes dead._

_I jump and almost scream when I hear a loud bang coming from the front of my house. I grab my gun and check my house... nothing._

_I grab a chair and sit there all night with the lights on because well, lets face it this is the first time I'm actually scared of something. dying.. This is the first time I'm scared of the night._

* * *

**Kono's house 7:00am**

I get up from sleep- no that's not right because I didn't fall asleep. I stayed up all night, afraid to go to sleep. I look at myself in the mirror, and all I could see was my pale face and bags under my eyes. Deeper than the ones I had that one night. My vision is blurred, but I don't know why. Maybe from the lack of sleep or the tears from dying. There is only one person I can call. I pick up the phone and dial his number.

**Underground Bunker 7:00am**

" Ah you're finally here!" Stan said while walking up to him. "Long time no see Michael."

Yeah it's me, forgot how it felt to turn to the bad side of our family clan.

" How's your brother... Adam?"

"NEVER speak of him. He changed for that slut of a cop Kono." Michael spat with disgust.

Stan, found himself liking Michael's new attitude towards Adam and Kono, "Hm seems you have it out with Adam and Kono, let's say we call it truce and get revenge."

" How do I know you won't turn on me like the last time?"

He pulled out pictures of five-0 with either their family or friends, and a blueprint of a bomb.

"How good are you at sniping?" Stan said

**Headquarters 7:30am**

Steve walked in, feeling refreshed as ever. He walked through the doors of HQ and noticed Danny and Chin, but an absent Kono.

"Hey Chin, Danny where's Kono?

Chin and Danny looked up from the smart table.

"Kono called in sick 30 minutes ago. Said she didn't feel well. Chin said

Steve was confused, eyebrows raised up, "Kono never gets sick, or misses work."

"That's why I'm worried about her. She's probably shaken up about the locker incident." replied Chin.

"Yeah o.k thanks Chin." Steve walked to his office. Something didn't feel right with Kono. She was all excited about getting back to work, she hated desk work and Steve noticed. Now she's avoiding the one thing she loves. Maybe two things if she counted him. He smirked at the thought of Kono coming into work just to see him. He thought about that night when Kono cuffed him in the dark; straddling him, her straddling him, hot breath on his neck, and cuffing him. Fuck

**Kono's house 10:00pm**

Kono couldn't surf, all she did was just fall off every time. Her legs were scratched up along with her arms from being dragged across the rocks. She didn't feel anything, not even pain. She was numb; even her friend couldn't cheer her up with the latest gossip she had on her co-workers. Hell, not even Kamekona could with all his new combinations of shrimp and spam.  
She put her board in her shed and limped to her door. Once she got inside, she bandaged all her cuts, and took a nice warm bath. She lay in her bed and her eyes started to drift until she heard a pounding on her door. She jumped, heart beating fast as she trembled. She grabbed her gun as she moved to the front door. Raising her gun, she opened the door.

"Adam?"

* * *

**Good, Bad? Review! pwees! More Reviews=Faster Updates ^^**

**OK so I have a few things to say If any of you McKono shippers out their! Join Google+ and the community "Hawaii Five-0 McKono Version" made by my gurl** **Lieutenant Commander McKono, AND we both worked on a story called "Trapped In The Wild" it was her idea and it is BRILLIANT! perfect AU so check it out review, and give her support for that awesome story!**

**Thanks so much guys Ill update my fastest, so check out her story and review!**

**-Hope**


	11. The Ghost Of You

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 11: The Ghost Of You**

**A/N: Hey guys I just want to thank EVERYONE that has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story it means a lot to me. Sadly I didn't get enough reviews on my last chapter. 2 people reviewed and I was wondering was it that bad? I know i get like 100+ views so why no reviews? **

**SO i'm gonna have to start doing that review for story kinda thing. I'm sorry guys but my beta works really hard taking time out of her day (bless her) to help me and correct my mistakes for you guys to enjoy this story, and I just feel like she isn't getting the recognition for her work. so without further a do;**

**7 reviews = 1 new chapter **

**I hope you guys like this chapter sorry for it being REALLY REALLY short, but i promise it will be longer next chapter for you guys :)**

* * *

"Kono I got your call, are you all right?"

Kono looked deep into his eyes and broke down she buried her head in his shirt and cried, her tears full of sadness and fear.  
Adam closed the door and led her to the couch, still holding her.

"Shhh baby shhh I got you, you're safe." Adam kissed her head rubbing circles on her back. "Let's sleep" he whispered and she nodded as she calmed down. They got up and then made their way to the bedroom. Adam pulled the covers down for Kono, and slipped in them. Kono did the same, and Adam held her while her crying slowly died down.

Her eyes were swollen and red, and she was hiccuping. They fell into a deep slumber.

()()()()

Michael had successfully managed to get Kono's gun. She was so stupid for actually believing that he was a changed man, that he would deny being a part of his family business for the family business.

He tip toed into their room watching them sleep. Their breaths were synchronized, he put her gun back on the dresser and left.  
Michael stood on a ledge from a run-down building. He wore gloves, and calculated the range of his sniper gun- hers to be exact as he grinned slyly. He positioned the sniper gun and fired off the fatal shot into the night.

A scream erupted from the room, along with crashing lamps and guns being fired.  
Michael fled the roof top discarding all his equipment at her house, and went back to the underground bunker. His work was done... For now.

* * *

**IM SOOO SORRY ITS SHORT! But its quite a cliff hanger who do you think got shot or died- Kono or Adam? Review of what you think!**

**I know you hate me for putting Adam in, but trust me this is only the tip of the iceberg :) **

**-Hope**


	12. Love Suicide

**Laddy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 12: Love Suicide**

**A/N: OMGOSH thanks sooo much for all your support and reviews guys it means soooo much to me! :') Sorry it took so long I recently had the flu :( My awesome beta beta'd this long chapter for you guys! Thanks Azar443!**

**You guys had some awesome responses especially Francis2 grrrrrr you, but not close :) Thank you Lieutentant Commander McKono, roxtonissexy, bushy4, francis2, Dracomione-KoVeLover, H50Nurse, lynnrxgal for all your responses and to everyone that followed and favorited! THANK YOU!**

**7 Reviews= New Chapter**

* * *

_Previously on Scares Of The Night_

_A scream erupted from the room, along with crashing lamps and guns being fired._  
_Michael fled the roof top discarding all his equipment at her house, and went back to the underground bunker. His work was done... For now._

* * *

**2 Hours Earlier:HQ 10:00a.m**

"Governor, you have my word." Steve said as he stood outside the doors of the interrogation basement.

"Good, I'm glad you understand. They checked out and they are certified teachers of the Oahu School. I just need them to explain what happened exactly, and to get positive sketches on these criminals."

"You have my word sir." Steve said nodding his head.

()()()()

Steve entered the small room; the lights were dimmed as always.

"Is she okay?" the teacher asked before Steve could even sit down.

"Yes she is okay… What's your name?"

"Yeah… um my name is Tom. My buddies Bryan and Mason were there too."

"Why don't you tell me what happened in there." Steve asked Tom.

"Um… well these two guys pulled us out of our classrooms, brought us to the locker rooms. They ordered us to beat up that cop, to hurt her. Please, you've got to protect our families; he's going to kill us if he finds out I've been talking to you."

"Ok, you'll be enlisted for a protection unit from the police. Can you describe the two guys to the sketch artist?" Steve asked. They were one step closer to finding these criminals.

Tom responded with doubt, "I don't know it was all a blur, and that cop I hurt- it's just a lot of pressure on me you know, but I'll do it for her."

()()()()

**Main Room: 2:30p.m**

Chin came through the doors greeting Steve and Danny at the smart table holding papers.

"We have a problem." Chin said using the smart table to post up three different sketches "See the difference?"

Steve rose his eyebrows "Yeah, none of these sketches resemble each other."

"Those are the sketches from Tom and the other two teachers, right?" Danny said.

"Yeah they gave their sketches, but they look nothing like the last one." Chin said looking at Steve.

"Well, Tom said it was all a blur to him and he looked really riled up."

Chin pulled up a picture of Tyler and Andrew. "The worst part is these sketches don't even resemble Tyler or Andrew."

Danny groaned "Ugh so we're back at square one with no leads, and possibly a third ring leader on the loose around Hawaii. Great, there goes my weekend."

"Danny quit your whining." Steve hushed him "We need to visit Charlie with this update on this Holly; maybe her family can shed some light. Let's get down to the lab."

()()()()

**Charlie's Lab: 3:00p.m**

Steve, Danny, and Chin made it down to Charlie's lab finding him looking at some test results.

Charlie looked up at the sound of their feet banging against the floor. "Huh, about time someone came down here. I was about to think you forgot about Holly and the blood sample. Hey isn't it the 'rookie's' job to come down here?" Charlie said grinning.

Steve apologized, "Sorry Charlie we had an emergency situation to take care of…" he said sadly. Charlie quickly frowned and looked at them all, noticing Kono's absence.

"Wait, where is Kono? Is she okay?" Charlie said, getting very worried.

Steve explained to Charlie about how Kono was attacked by three teachers, but they didn't have intentions to hurt her; they were threatened.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrows.

"She called in sick today, haven't spoken to her since, but hey I'll check on her if you want me too."

"That would be nice, thank you Steve." Charlie grinned and turned at the monitor continuing his findings "Ok, so I looked further into this Holly Anderson and found out she was a high school drop out at the age of 18, no car or job. She actually lived with her boyfriend in an apartment complex on Waianae Street. Three months later HPD discovered her body from a call by neighbors. Her autopsy reports showed she died of asphyxiation and a blow to the head by a gun followed by blunt force trauma."

"Wow someone really had it out for her." Chin stated.

"Charlie, what was the boyfriend's name?" Steve said with concern.

"Oh Uhm…" Charlie said while shifting his mouse and keyboard. Typing really fast he pulled a picture on the screen which appeared to be the boyfriend's driver's license.

"Andrew Mullards."

"Charlie you have a current address?" Steve said with concern.

"Yeah, it's 2200 Hoohai St."

"Thanks Charlie." Steve said as he rushed out with the guys. He needed a warrant- or maybe not.

()()()()

**Andrew Mullards House: 5:00 p.m.**

They pulled up to the house and Chin rode on his motorcycle since Kono wasn't here; he also had to stick with the guys since his back-up was at home- or so he thought she was.

Steve counted to three before busting down the doors yelling "5-0!" as he scoped out every inch of the house. Chin went out back with Danny closely behind him; Steve went upstairs to clear all the rooms. Nothing.

Suddenly Chin yelled "I found something! Come quick!"

Steve and Danny rushed to the room where Chin stood there, wide eyes (eyes wide). Danny and Steve looked up and were stricken with horror.  
Pictures of Kono everywhere on the walls…

()()()()

**Present:**

In that moment, the bullet pierced the window destroying anything in its way. Its smoky gun powder left a trail to his heart.

Kono heard the shots and she opened her eyes, diving for protection by the window. She screamed, she could feel her own heart pounding out of her chest. Her knees were shaking so violently she couldn't get up, and when she tried she knocked over the lamp causing a loud shatter in the room. The gunshots continued then stopped… All Kono heard was a ringing sound in her ears; she did not hear anything at all.

She rushed over to Adam who was on the bed, but something was not right. Kono was shaking.

"Adam… Adam wake up!" she yelled, but it was no use. She patted his chest, but was horrified to find blood everywhere. Her jaw dropped and her eyes flew wide open.

Adam groaned his eyes fluttering, barely conscious, "Ko…Kono." He whispered

Kono felt a brief flash of hope fluttering through her, "Adam! Where were you hit? Please don't leave me."

Adam's eye fluttered, grabbing her arm he whispered "Kono, I… Lo…" his breath slowed down, and he closed his eyes. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Adam! Wake up… wake up… please for me!" She cried sobbing violently.

"ADAM!" She yelled his name hoping this was all a bad dream, and that she would wake up any moment. The blood on her shirt would all disappear in an instant and she would wake up peacefully still in his arms, but that wouldn't happen.

Kono was in shock, and Adam was dead…

()()()()

Kono could not wait, she could not stay here, and she did not need to live with the guilt. The only memory she had of him before he died. She could not anymore. She looked at Adam one more time and kissed the tear on his cheek. The only living thing Kono had of him, and now it was a part of her.

"Goodbye Adam, I will always love you." Tears welled up again and she ran- she didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care.

She rushed out in the pouring rain- she didn't even know it was raining. She didn't even grab anything; no personal connection affects- nothing.

Ah, what happens when the hourglass of love runs out?  
Under one roof and one house,  
And everything becomes so cold,  
Baby, that's the only thing I wanna know!

()()()()

The doors busted down leaving a pile of dust everywhere. Into the bedroom they find a large pool of blood but no Kono. This was very bad- Kono was nowhere to be found. In fact- she was long gone…

Steve, Danny, and Chin were speechless. Only Steve could speak the words they were all thinking  
"Where is Kono? What the hell happened here."

* * *

**Was it good! So what happen there? Review 7 Reviews=Chapter 13! See ya next time McKono Fans ^^**


	13. RED

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 13: RED**

**A/N: Hey guys long time no read! lol I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time every week has been constant homework and projects! ughh OK this is my first week relaxing! Thanks to my beta Azar443! :) **

**THANKS to everyone that Reviewed, Followed and even Favorited: LifeLover22- Thank you soo much!; Lieutentant Commander McKono- You'll find out!; crazyfunnygirl- I hope you enjoy this one!; Guest- I know:( but hopefully this will kinds make up enjoy!; roxtonissexy- I hope you enjoy it!; Michelle- Here it is! Enojy!; francis2- Indeed :( but she went to a person she trusts.; Aniejj- Thanks, enjoy I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the follow!**

**7 Reviews=New Chapter hopefully i'll update more sooner, don't worry I haven't forgot about Class Is In Sessions (coming out in summer)**

* * *

Kono ran to the only person that could understand her. Well, she wasn't in the same situation as her, but she knew she wouldn't judge her knowing she is covered in blood and a dead guy in her bed. It was her best friend Keke, so here she was in the pouring rain in front of her door, like a lost puppy waiting in the cold for someone to open the door and welcome it in. The tears stopped; she could not afford to show her weakness to a friend she looked up to. Keke finally answered it and despite her tiredness her eyes grew wide at the sight of her.

"Kono! Oh My Gosh are you okay?" Keke said concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Why are you covered in blood?" Keke shouted as she closed the door behind Kono.

"It's a long story…" Kono said as she sat on the couch waiting to tell her friend everything that happened.

()()()()

Steve had been staring blankly at the blood pool by Kono's bed for almost an hour. Danny and Chin were also worried, but today they discovered that Steve took his worry to a whole NEW level. Chin was the first to comfort him after HPD processed the scene.

"Steve, it's going to be okay… It probably wasn't Kono's blood."

"Look, Chin I know I'm sorry this must be hard for you too." Steve said showing sympathy. "I…I'm just worried about her. I knew something was up the minute she called sick this morning, and I didn't even check up on her… If only I came here a little early… I…this"

"Steve, there was nothing you could have done. You didn't know this would happen to Kono. We'll find her I promise. Ok?"

Steve just looked at the pool of blood again and shook his head. He mumbled "Hopefully in time…"

Danny came back and walked with eagerness towards the older men. He looked as white as a ghost. "Guys, Duke found something." Steve and Chin got up and followed Danny to Kono's living room at the foot of the door. One of the HPD officers, Duke addressed them.

"Guys I'm so sorry, the HPD will do everything to find Kono."

"Thanks Duke…" said Steve "What have you got?"

"Well, my team was testing for signs of forced entry and though we found none we did get a clear print off the door. I'll see what we find, then I'll inform you."

"Thanks Duke."

Steve brushed past Duke, but was stopped suddenly by a woman who was one of the HPD officers that just got off the phone. "Commander, I just got word on the blood on the bed."

Steve's eyes went wide "Well, whose is it?" Everyone gathered around to hear the answer.

"Well, Commander the blood found on the bed is fake blood…"

()()()()

"YOU DID WHAT?" Keke yelled

"Shhh! The neighbors will hear you!" Kono hushed her.

"Why did you run away that's the first rule you broke if you witness a murder! You should know that; you're a cop for crying out loud!"

"My team… Five-0 will know it wasn't me, give me a break Keke! I was in shock, and plus If I stayed in that house I could have been on that autopsy slab!" Kono emphasized

"Well, you better hope HPD didn't snatch up the case under jurisdictions. Than Five-O will never have a say in this. If they weren't more understanding of you, they could have a BOLO out on you."

"Oh my gosh relax Keke, we have Duke." Kono reasoned.

"Yeah, you're very lucky, but if Steve and his team got there first they'll definitely jump to conclusions."

"Whatever." Kono said rolling her eyes "They would never do that to me."

"Whatever you say…" Keke said before turning to get Kono food.

While Keke went to get Kono food, Kono sat on the couch waiting, but she couldn't hold it in any longer she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Keke came back to find Kono sobbing "Hey." She said putting the tray on the table and sitting by Kono. "It's going to be okay Kono." Keke said pulling her in to a hug.

()()()()

"What do you mean its fake blood?" Steve reasoned

"Well half the sample contained corn syrup which is used to make fake stage blood, but we dug deeper and we discovered a second donor whose name is Adam Noshimuri."

Steve took a huge sigh; he didn't know whether to sigh in relief or be very concerned. Either way he was feeling both. Duke came over and reassured him.

"Commander this has been a lot to take in. Go home and get some rest, I promise you whatever my team finds I'll notify you immediately." Duke said sounding very reasonable.

()()()()

Steve went home, though he couldn't stop thinking about Kono. He couldn't even call her or go to her house- it was a crime scene after all. He drove to every private beach spot looking for her, not that he'd find her there; she hated surfing with the tourists. Heck, he even checked the one by her house. He soon found himself remembering the time when he told he to be careful and she promised him. To him, it might be the last thing he ever said to her…

*ring ring*

Steve looked at his phone and the caller id was… Joe?

He picked up his phone mighty fast and pressed talk, putting it to his ear.

"Hello, Joe?"

"Hello, Steve."

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"I thought its time you met Shelbourne…"

"All this time you been shielding me from it, now y…you're going to tell me it, of all times now?"

"Meet me at the airport tonight midnight."

*line goes dead*

()()()()

"Hurry up and set him in the chair!"

Michael came to Adam's aide "Brother, are you okay?"

"Just a graze I'm o.k."

Michael was nervous "So, all you're telling me is true. You tricked her all this time believing you were good?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" Adam said while having a big smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I grazed your arm a bit, but I aimed for the packets on your chest." Michael said feeling accomplished with his mission, and using a sniper.

"Did you do exactly as I told you too?" Adam said his voice getting down to business.

"Yes, I did everything you said. It's all going down tonight, no mercy. The one thing he ever loved will be taken away.

The leader, Stan made his way to them two speaking up, "Once it's over he'll turn on her like a pack of wolves. She'll never see it coming, and the worst part is it's only just the beginning." His laugh turned sinister

"Andrew, Tyler load up the car, we have work to do…"

()()()()

*911 call what's your emergency?*

*Help! I've been shot in the chest!"

*Okay sir what's your name and where do you live?*

*I live… at Oahu… My… my name… is…*

*Sir I need your name help is on the way*

*J…Joe…*

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! CLIFF HANGER! you like? Review please!**

**7 Reviews=1 Chapter**

**Thanks sooo much guys you inspire me! :)**


	14. RIP Ohana

**Ladyy G**

**Scares Of The Night**

**Chapter 14: RIP Ohana**

**A/N: Hey guys! Im SO sorry I havent updated in a long time! First of all THANK you to everyone thats Reviewed, Followed, or Favorited. Its much appreciated! :D**

**Second of all, look guys I don't want you to think that the only reason why I'm giving 7 reviews for a new chapter is to just sucker you out for reviews. No. I think of it as better-ing myself at writing from your constructed criticism The only reason why is because One- I want to give credit to my beta Azar443. She has to take TIME out of her life, day, summer just to fix loose ends on my part. From the messages we exchanged she is in college and still has assignments to do! I just want to show her work is appreciated by other people! 3 Two- Honestly, to let me know what you like or dislike. I want to make this story highly enjoyable for you guys, and I can't do that if I'm not getting some kind of communication from you and your lovely reviews! ^-^**

**Frankly I don't see why it would be such a big deal? Before I use to get barely 4 reviews with each chapter and I'm not going to lie It made me very self conscious of my writing. I felt nobody liked it... Now, reading all these reviews of "Awesome job!" :MORE PLEASE" "Need more ASAP." makes me very happy and I know that people from all over the world really look forward to seeing a new chapter alert from their followers by me! Fuzzy Feelings ^.^ Anyway thank you Azar443 for beta-ing, and everything you do for this story!**

* * *

_Previously on Scares Of The Night_

_I thought its time you met Shelbourne…"_

_"All this time you been shielding me from it, now y…you're going to tell me it, of all times now?"_

_"Meet me at the airport tonight midnight."_

_Michael came to Adam's aide "Brother, are you okay?"_

_"Just a graze I'm o.k."_

_Michael was nervous "So, all you're telling me is true. You tricked her all this time believing you were good?"_

_"Would I ever lie to you?" Adam said while having a big smile on his face._

_"I'm sorry if I grazed your arm a bit, but I aimed for the packets on your chest." Michael said feeling accomplished with his mission, and using a sniper._

_*911 call what's your emergency?*_

_*Help! I've been shot in the chest!"_

_*Okay sir what's your name and where do you live?*_

_*I live… at Oahu… My… my name… is…*_

_*Sir I need your name help is on the way*_

_*J…Joe…*_

* * *

The emergency doors opened to reveal a gurney being pushed by nurses. Steve was by Joe's side comforting him, telling him that everything was going to be okay. The doctors thought differently; they said it was a miracle that he even got though the ambulance ride. Steve was the first person to find Joe shortly after he became unconscious after the call. Chin and Danny stayed and processed the scene, quickly giving the evidence to Charlie.  
As they got to the Surgery room Steve was ushered out by a nurse.

"Sir I'm sorry, no visitors are allowed beyond this point." The nurse explained to Steve as the gurney went through, and the doors swung back and forth the last time Steve ever saw Joe… alive.

That was 3 hours ago, but to Steve it was the longest of his life

"I'm sorry we did everything we could do"

"Too much blood"

"Fractured many ribs and his heart"

"Danny found something at the crime scene."

"Gun- wait, - no a pro sniper according to Charlie"

"It belonged to… Kono, oh my god!"

"It can't be Kono!"

Chin snapped his fingers at Steve who was in a daze. Steve snapped his head at Chin looking confused on what he said he honestly didn't care.

"The weapon used to uh… kill Joe traced back to Kono."

Steve whipped his head at Chin "What did you say?" Chin turned his head narrowing his eyes "The sniper pro found at the crime scene it belonged to Kono."

Steve was suddenly angry he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Send out a BOLO, EVERYWHERE!" Steve yelled at Chin not caring about Kono.

"Hey! She's my cousin, and she didn't kill anyone! You're taking this a little too far!" Chin yelled at Steve.

"Yeah well not the first time I've heard that" Steve spat out feeling no respect for anyone.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Chin said walking up to Steve getting in his face protecting his cousin.

Steve started to get angry as he turned around and laughed at him, "It runs in the family."

Chin was furious with Steve. He knew Kono didn't learn from him about his lying with the money, or killing Frank. "You SOB!" He ran into Steve and punched him. Steve was going to throw the next punch until Danny grabbed Steve's arm, hoping they would stop. Chin threw one hard punch into Steve's jaw with hatred in his eyes, and walked away.

"What is wrong with you?" Danny yelled. "Don't even answer that! Go home NOW Steve, and don't come back until you stop being an asshole!" With that Danny walked off to join Chin.

()()()()()

"Thanks for the ride Keke. Thanks for everything" Kono said almost in tears she managed a smile.

"No problem girl, and hey, take care of yourself." Keke smiled at her. She drove off still looking at Kono in her rear view mirror

"I will…" She whispered. Wiping off the tear stains on her cheek she turned and faced his house. God she was so nervous. She already knew that they've been through her house, and saw- She shuddered at the thought of his name. What would he think of her? What if he thought she was weak? She couldn't bear the thought of Steve of all people knowing she broke down yesterday. Crying herself to sleep last night was the worst feeling in the world. She didn't need anyone else knowing.

She was at his door and became alarmed when his door was ajar. The handles were nearly broken, and it was pitch black inside. She slowly opened the door, afraid of the creaking sound it made.

"Steve?... Hello? Anybody home?..." Kono was in; she faced the door, closing it very slowly to avoid the eerie noise of the door when she was pushed up against the door by a strong force. She closed her eyes until she heard heavy breathing and a pair of hands on the wall beside her head. She opened her eyes, gasping.

"Why…" He said whispering.

"Steve! What The Hell IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kono shouted.

*Silence*

"Steve!" Kono yelled trying to wiggle out of his hands, but he wouldn't budge and she was forced to look at him. He looked so broken and his face was bruised up… why?

"Why!" he spat at her, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

Kono was confused and angry. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb Kono!" Steve spat out. "You know what forget it! I was sitting on my ass! Worrying about your safety, worrying that you were dead! I guess I don't need to worry about you any more. "You're off the force…" He spat out coldly.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Kono yelled pushing him off her. Her eyes started welling up with tears. "What is your problem? I come and see you to make sure you were okay, and to relieve your worry for me! I guess I made a mistake coming here." With that Kono brushed past Steve to the door, not too quick for Steve who grabbed her hand hard pulling her to him.

"Let go of me…" She warned him, not looking at him. She was getting more furious by the second. A moment went by, and Steve didn't let go. Steve leaned into her ear and said harshly;

"Go. To. Hell." He spat out each word. Kono was shocked as tears started to form. She never EVER knew Steve would be so... cruel to her. She snapped like she never did before and honestly she forgot everything that had ever happened between them; especially the friendship…

"Let. Go!" She turned around and kicked Steve in the stomach, pushing him against the wall. He dropped her hand swiftly not wanting any more pain. He then slid down to the ground clutching his stomach in agony.

She walked to the door, opening it and not caring for the sound it made. She slammed it shut, the soft tears that fell freely were turned into hard broken sobs. She did what she did best at these situations.

She ran…

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_  
_Just fighting to get through the night_  
_I'm losing it_  
_With every move I die_

_I'm fading, I'm broken inside_  
_I've wasted the love of my life_  
_I'm losing it_  
_With every move I die_  
_This is it and now you're really gone this time_  
_Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

()()()()()

She didn't know what to do or where to go. She couldn't go to Keke's house; she was on vacation in LA. Why did Steve resent me? She shuddered to think that if this was the way Steve treated her, then what about Danny or Chin? Her knees gave out and she cried about losing everything that mattered to her; Ohana, Adam, and her Badge- the one thing that represented her the most. She cried even harder until she was hiccuping and gasping in between breaths. She curled up on the sand against the palm tree, saying over and over again "He let me down!" "He let me down!"

A stinging pain through her body and everything went black.

"Dude I can't believe you did it!" Tyler praised Andrew, while Andrew buried the broken glass bottle under the sand.

"Yeah, yeah now hurry up; help me carry her to the van." Andrew ordered.

They both lifted up her body into the back of the van. There was a lot of equipment in there; weapons, old blankets, and blueprints. They closed the doors and quickly hopped into the front seat, hoping that no one saw them. All that was heard was the screeching of the tires driving into the cold night. Michael and Adam are going to be so happy, they thought.

()()()()()

Kono awoke, lifting her head as she took in her surroundings, wait this wasn't the beach? Kono tried to move her hands, but they were dangling on a chain above her head. All of a sudden panic hit Kono and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She vigorously shook her hands, but all she heard was the clacking of the railing. She felt adrenaline going through her, her heart was pumping fast and she was terrified.  
She said words of encouragement to herself "Its okay Kono calm down, this is all a bad dream and you'll wake up any second…"

Kono's head snapped up as she heard footsteps coming closer to the door, her heart beating faster every second as the door opened. The room was dim so she couldn't see her kidnapper, but she sure did recognize the voice.

"Well, hello beautiful." He said smugly.

Michael...

"Michael!" Kono yelled

"Well you're surely surprised to see me." He said coming closer to Kono.

"What the Fuck Michael!" Kono said furiously, causing her body to physically swing at him, but it was no use; she wasn't going anywhere.

Michael chuckled, "Seems like you know the real me now."

"I KNEW you weren't for changing the business! You weren't good; you never were! You bullshitted Adam and yourself!" I spat out at him. "You're nothing but a low life scum bag convict, and you'll never continue your family business!"

Michael became infuriated with Kono and punched her in the cheek sending her face to the side… again… and again. She was close to blacking out, but she was not giving up.

She had blood everywhere on her face. Her nose was bleeding and her face was heavily filled with bruises of all colors. She was pretty sure she had broken something but she couldn't tell. She was hanging by her hands, so she couldn't even fight back. _Coward_. Her eyes suddenly got very heavy, but had to fight it.

"You think you're some tough bitch! You try and hide your pain and dignity to make you look like a badass cop. Well guess what, I'm going to show everyone who you really are. You stupid 5-0 team thinks you're all bad because you have your precious fucking Steve McGarrett by your side!"

Michael hit Kono again, this time in the stomach, then the face. Kono screamed in agony begging him to stop, but he kept using her as a punching bag. He grabbed her hair, forcing her head back as he grabbed her throat.

"Where's your Steve now huh? You're such a whore!" Michael slapped Kono again not holding back. Once his fist was swollen and bloodied; he turned towards the camera on recording and walked toward it. "Where are you Steve?" He grabbed the camera walking towards Kono leaning into her she was scared. He was recording it… Fuck

"Wait until your whole team sees who you really are you bitch!" He spat out, with that he turned around and left upstairs slamming the door shut preparing the video to be sent to Hawaii Five-0 Headquarters. She heard the door lock…  
She cried all night.

_Ouch I have lost myself again_  
_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_  
_Yeah I think that I might break_  
_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

* * *

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! LOL... SOOO what did cha think?! :D I'm so excited to hear your thoughts!

7 Reviews=1 Chapter? :D

-Hope


End file.
